The Hogwarts express
by Firefoxx01
Summary: Instead of meeting the Wesley's at the station,Harry comes face to face with Draco Malfoy and his parents. They help him onto the train and Draco finds them a cabin. Is there a better side to him than Harry first thought?
1. Chapter 1

At ten thirty in the morning thousands of people walked through Kings Cross Station. In the midst of the crowd sat a boy,with tousled hair and slightly askew glasses,which was not an unusual sight at his time of the morning.

What was unusual was the large cart that sat next to him,piled high with trunks and on the corner was a grey cage holding a snow white owl. He was perched on a wooden bench under the sign for platform 9.

Had anyone stopped to notice they would've seen the slight squint of his eyes as he looked quizzically at his ticket. In bold print were the numbers 9 ¾.

Harry sighed and looked at the large clock that was mounted on the wall across from him. With each move of the second hand his anxiety mounted. What would happen if he missed the train? He would have to return the Dursleys,who had seemed far too eager at the prospect of Harry being gone for the next nine months.

Harry felt hot tears brimming in his eyes which he tried to wipe away quickly. If he had to return to the Dursleys he would at least return with dignity.

Suddenly the hoot of an owl brought his attention back to the station. Two benches over stood the pale boy from diagon alley and two others,which Harry assumed to be his parents. The hoot came from a large silver cage balanced on their cart where a beautiful owl perched,watching him.

The pale boy turned around,looking sharply at his owl as it hooted again. His eyes focused on Harry,who sheepishly waved and turned around feeling his cheeks flush.

A moment passed before Harry turned back to find the pale boy standing right beside him.

"You're the boy from diagon alley,aren't you? The pale boy squinted at Harry.

Harry looked behind the boys shoulder where he could see the boys parents whispering to each other. He watched until the Father caught his eye and stopped to give him what looked like a forced smile.

"Excuse me?"

Harry focused back in on the pale boy who had been following his gaze.

"Just ignore them,they weren't supposed to come with me this far but mum insisted on seeing me off."

"You're going on the train too?" Harry asked.

"Obviously,"the boy scoffed,"every Hogwarts student take the train."

"You..,"Harry looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening in,"you know about Hogwarts?"

The pale boy looked offended. "Every generation of Malfoy's have attended Hogwarts. Not to mention been sorted into slytherin. "

Harry looked at him with a blank expression. Malfoy gave him a confused look.

"Do you not know about the houses?"

"The what?" Harry replied,more confused than when he had first received his letter.

"The houses are a simple way.." Malfoy started before his father strode up behind him and cut him off.

"Draco it's time to go and place your trunks on the train."

Draco looked back at his mother,who nodded her head,before he moved towards his cart. "I'll tell you more about the houses on the train,"Draco flashed him a quick smile,"but now is the fun part. Run into that wall." Draco pointed to a nearby brick wall.

"What?" Harry spluttered,wondering if this boy wanted him dead."But we'll just smack into solid brick."

Draco laughed. "Let me show you." All at once he started sprinting forwards. Harry starting tensing up as the wall got closer and closer. Just as He was about to smash into it,Draco disappeared.

Harry gaped at the spot where Draco had just stood. A hand grasped his shoulder and Harry whipped around to see Draco's mother and father standing with his cart.

"It's your turn dear,"Draco's mother prodded her husband to give Harry his cart,which he did giving Harry another forced smile,"Draco will be right on the other side." She gave him a smile before her husband pulled her back into the crowd.

Harry took a deep breath,imagining the other side where Draco stood and his train to freedom was waiting. His feet started to move before his brain wall was becoming closer. Closer. Closer.

Impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot,smokey air filled Harry's lungs as he tumbled onto the platform. Desperately he tied to dig his heels into the tiling to stop the momentum. Draco stood there waiting for him,a hand over his mouth to hide his smile at Harry's shocked expression.

"Did I just..what just.,"Harry spluttered,looking around dumbstruck at the various other wizard children hugging their parents,lugging trunks onto the train and sticking their heads out of window to get one last goodbye. Not to mention the large red train in front of him,which seemed to stretch on for miles.,"is that the express?"

"No ,t's a double decker bus," Draco rolled his eyes,"of course it's the express. Now come on. We need to get a cabin before they're all filled."

Both boys grabbed their carts and pushed them towards the nearest car. As they went to open the door a bushy haired girl opened it looking at them condescendingly.

"There aren't any seats left in this car so it's not worth your time to drag you trunks up try the next one ,though I doubt arriving at this time will get you an empty car. "

With that the girl turned and slammed the door. Harry looked at Draco who looked livid.

"Who does that girl think she is?,"He fumed as they walked to the next car," _I doubt arriving at this time will get you an empty car._ What does she know?"

Harry sighed."I think she was _trying_ to be helpful."

Draco rolled his eyes,"Yeah bloody lot of help she was."

The boys struggled with their trunks until they arrived at the next car which,thankfully,was free of snarky bushy haired girls. Indeed it was free of any people.. Just as they closed the doors to the car,the final whistle blew.

Harry watched out the window as hundreds of wizard mothers and fathers watched their children off. A slight pang of loneliness went through him as he thought of how his parents _could've_ been here too. In amongst the crowd but there all the same to wish him the best at his new school.

Draco's voice brought him back to reality. "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"The what?" Harry asked,remembering hearing about the "houses" at the station but draco hadn't finished telling him.

"Oh right,"Draco smirked,"I forgot I didn't finish telling you."

For the next fifteen minutes Draco sat beside him on a bench,fruitlessly tried to explain the various houses,the sorting hat and many other things that Harry just couldn't wrap his head around.

"So you're telling me that a hat gets placed on my head,"Harry paused,trying to sort out the details,"and it yells to everyone what house I'm in?"

"Basically,"Draco sighed,relieved Harry finally understood. There was a sudden knock on the door. Draco hopped up to answer it.

When he opened it Harry saw a lanky redheaded boy standing with a rat clutched tightly in his left hand. "Is there room in this one?" The boy asked,"I've been trying for the past ten minutes."

Draco looked back at Harry who nodded. Draco looked mildly disgusted but obliged and opened the door for the boy.

"Welcome to car 23 Weasley,"Draco spat,as he closed the car door.

"Weasley?"Harry looked at the boy confused,"is that your name?" The boy opened his mouth to reply but Draco answered for him.

"Don't be stupid Harry,"Draco mocked,"that's his last name."

"I'm Ron by the way,"The boy replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHORS NOTE_

 _WOAH okay. I leave this story for a couple of days and 7 people decided it was good enough to favourite? What? Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've really been trying to cut down on grammatical/spelling errors because it bothers me to look back at some of the dumb mistakes I made. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Nice to meet you,"Harry said,wondering why the boy was suddenly giving him a weird look.

"Are you..,"Ron started but was cut off by Draco again.

"Try to control your drool Weasley,you're making a puddle,"Draco sneered.

"Draco,"Harry looked at his friend confused. Where had the nice boy he had met on the train station gone? "Just let him in."

Draco turned to stare at him,"Do you not know who this is?" He said pointing at the boy who was still staring at Harry.

"No,"Harry exclaimed,"I don't know who anyone here is but that doesn't mean I'm not a decent person. Just let him in Draco."

Draco looked taken aback and slightly hurt. "Listen here Potter,you can go and find yourself another car if you think I'm not a _decent_ _person."_

" How do you know my last name?"Harry asked,confused

"Oh please,"Draco scoffed,"everyone on the train knows who you are. Even Weasley does. You're the famous Harry Potter."

Harry looked over at Ron who seemed embarrassed to be called out.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Oh,"Harry stared out the window at the rolling countryside they were passing,taking in all the new information. "Can I ask what I did?"

"You don't know?" Malfoy exclaimed and even Ron looked shocked.

"No one bothered to tell me I was a wizard 'till a week ago." Harry turned back to face them.

"Well let's get that sorted here and now." Malfoy walked over,plopped himself down on a bench and gestured for Harry to join him. Harry obliged and walked back to the bench.

Ron quietly slipped through the doorway and sat on the bench opposite of them. Harry heard Draco make a small sigh but he didn't mention it again.

"The reason you're so famous Harry,"Draco began,"is because you defeated one of the most powerful wizards in the world."

"I did?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"You did." Ron said dramatically. "The wizard had been raining terror for years,killing bloody loads of people. It's said he would've killed even more if it hadn't been for you."

"Shut up Weasley," Draco gave Ron a scolding look,"I'm telling the story."

"Well you're not a very good at it," Ron sulked on his bench,"If you're going to tell the story,tell the exciting bits."

"People dying is the exciting part of this story?" Harry looked at them,worried.

"Apparently to Weasley it is." Draco gave Ron a dirty look. "Really there are lots of _exciting_ moments. Happy moments though? A little harder to find."


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE:

 _Hello everyone. I got a comment yesterday asking me how often I will be updating my story. SInce it's the summertime I hope to be putting out two/three chapters a week but of course those numbers are flexible. Thanks for reading and enjoying my story so far,I love writing this and hearing back from people._

 _(by the way this is a very short chapter because I was going through a writer's block)_

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Well then," Harry said thoughtfully," what are the exciting bits?"

"There are hundreds of things to choose from." Draco exclaimed. "Countless meetings and.."

"Meetings?" Ron cut in. "Malfoy he asked for the interesting bits not times when some old gits sat in a room and said,"maybe we should do something"."

"Maybe you're the one who should do your research Weasley." Draco sighed. "Because those meeting could've ended the war decades earlier. The minister of magic was trying to make deals with the dark lord."

"What are you?" Ron asked. "A death eater? You shouldn't call you-know-who _that_ 'round here. Some kid will start screamin their head off."

"Shut up Weasley," Draco rolled his eyes. "The only one who cares is you."

The two boys continued to argue back and forth while Harry looked out the window at the countryside. A light knock on the car door caught his attention. Before he could go to open to door it swung open revealing the bushy haired,snarky girl from one car back.

"What do you want?" Draco stopped bickering with Ron long enough to give the girl a dirty look.

"I'm here to ask if you've seen a toad running around." The girl gave Draco a dirty look back. "Neville lost his."

Harry noticed a shy looking boy standing behind her,trying to blend into the wall.

"So have you seen one or not," The girl put her hands on her hips.

"We haven't seen a single bloody rat,okay?" Ron exclaimed.

"That's not a great introduction is it?" The bushy haired girl smirked. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," Ron snapped back.

"Ah," Hermione forced a smile then turned to face Harry. "And you are?"

"Uh," Harry froze.

"Holy cricket,"Hermione exclaimed,"You're Harry potter."

"Yes he is," Draco cut in,"and why does that matter to you?"

"Because he's one of the most famous wizards of all time." Hermione replied,walking over to sit on the bench next to Ron. "'I've heard you mentioned in countless books."

"Really?" Harry looked at her. "My story's in books?"

"Of course,"Hermione looked at him with curiosity on her face. "Did you not know?"

"Not really," Harry replied sheepishly.

Hermione's eyes lit up,"Well I can tell you which books you're mentioned in."

"Um," Harry started to say before Hermione cut him off.

"There's the ministry of magic history,the dark and treacherous side of the wizarding world,He how should not be named:A history. Have you not read not read any of those?"

"Uh," Harry looked at Ron and Draco anxiously as Hermione waited impatiently for an answer.

"Geez Herme..harmi... whatever you said your name was,give him time to process all the bloody information you're shoving in his face." Ron stared Hermione down.

"Well I'm sorry I thought he might read more than you." Hermione snapped back.

"Are you saying I don't read?"

"Maybe."

"She's not wrong,"Malfoy snickered,looking at Hermione with some newfound respect. "You probably haven't touched a book since nursery school."

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron sulked on his bench.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Well,"Hermione sighed,standing up,"if you haven't seen a toad,Neville and I must get going. We'll be at the school in less then a hour."

Harry suddenly remembered the boy who had been standing awkwardly outside the doorway the entire time. He looked greatly relieved as Hermione got up from the bench.

"Come on Neville,let's go look up ahead. There should only be five or six more cars left. Trevor couldn't have gone that far." Hermione started walking down the hall with Neville at her heels.

Draco got up and shut the door after her,a strange glint in his eyes. "I like her." He declared to no one in particular,sitting back down on the red train benches.

"Well you'll have tons of time to talk when we get to school," Ron sighed. "When will the trolly lady get here? I'm starving."

"She came 'round ages ago." Draco replied reaching above the benches for his trunk. " Except Hermione and Longbottom were in the way so she skipped us."

"Well that's rubbish," Ron complained,clutching his stomach in mock pain,"I'm going to die if I don't eat soon."

"Did you not bring food?" Draco turned away from his trunk holding a bag of colorful packages.

"Mum packed a sandwich but I wouldn't feed it to my owl Errol,and I've seen him eat a bird stomach." Ron shifted,pulling a slightly flattened sandwich. 'She means well but her sandwiches sure don't."

Draco sighed, first looking at Harry-who gave him an encouraging look-then the large bag he held. Finally he reached in,grabbed a moderate sized package and tossed it onto Ron's lap.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Hey thanks Malfoy."

"Why don't you two use each other's first names?" Harry asked,wondering if this was some strange new wizard thing he would have to learn.

"Because,"Ron suddenly looked confused as if he couldn't remember.

"Because his family is a lot of blood traitors." Dracon replied.

"What?" Harry raised his eyebrows."What does that mean?"

"They associate with _mudbloods_." Draco sneered.

"Don't you dare use that word." Ron jumped up from his bench and walked over to stand in front of Draco.

"Make me." Draco stood up too.

Ron made a grab for Draco,who dodged easily. Instead of punching back Draco grabbed for his wand. He held it pointed at Ron's throat.

"You wouldn't dare Malfoy," Ron refused to step back,"You can't do magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Oh you think?" Draco said,"My father can convince the ministry to keep me at Hogwarts. Bet yours can't."

"Don't you talk about my father like that," Ron clenched his fist.

"Guys,"Harry stood up,"calm down. Please."

He saw both of them quickly glance at him but neither moved.

"Come on,"Harry stepped closer,"It's not gonna help either of you to act like this."

"This isn't your problem Harry,"Ron looked at him,"I can handle this."

"Yes Weasley,"Draco sneered," _you're entirely in control of this situation_."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _AUTHORS NOTE: I've been trying to write but this week has been hectic so I didn't fully finish this chapter. However I will be away for the rest of this week and the start of next week with no wifi so I decided to post this anyways. Hope you enjoy!_

Harry stood between both boys,preventing Draco from casting a spell he might regret and Ron from possibly killing Draco.

Harry didn't know what _mudblood_ meant but judging from Ron's reaction it meant something bad.

"Come on," He insisted,pushing himself closer and closer between the two boys. "You're going to hurt each other."

"Isn't that what Weasel wants?" Draco mocked Ron who still had his fists raised,waiting to strike.

Harry looked at Ron,who didn't reply and just shook his head.

Harry thought for a moment before coming to the conclusion that planning something was useless. Breaking up the fight would require something rash. Something stupid but effective.

Harry reached out and smacked Draco's wand out from his hand. His reaction was as expected. Anger.

"What was that for?" Draco exclaimed,bending down to pick up his wand.

"Neither of you would stop." Harry said matter of factly. "Didn't see what else I could do."

Draco sighed but tucked his wand into his pocket. Ron seemed to catch on and put his fists down.

"Good," Harry sat back down on the bench,"now please don't do that again. Someone will get hurt."

Draco gave Ron a sideways look and Ron made a face back but neither moved.

Instead Ron reached for the colorful box of sweets,which had been tossed to the floor when he had stood up,and ripped the top off.

Harry looked inside the box where he could see _moving_ creatures.

"What are those?" He asked timidly,not wishing to get too close.

"Chocolate frogs."Ron replied already stuffing one into his mouth. "Want one?"

"Sure." Harry reached out tentatively. "How do I eat them?"

"First you get a firm grip," Ron seemed to struggle with the next frog he pulled out of the box. "Then you...you...bloody hell." The chocolate frog had somehow squirmed it's way out of Ron's hands and was making a mad dash towards the car window,which was open a centimeter.

A mad chace ensued with Ron and Harry chasing the frog all around the car. Draco sat on his bench,a large smirk on his face. He didn't get up to help but did move his feet slightly to block when the frog got too close to going under the bench.

After minutes of running back and forth both boys collapsed onto the other bench. Harry clutching the squirming frog and Ron clutching his stomach.

"Okay." Ron wheezed. "First you get a firm grip. Then you take a bite."

"That's it?" Harry asked,imagining the squirming frogs legs inside of him.

Draco seemed to sense his hesitation. "Don't worry,the moving charm stops when you take a bite."

"Ah." Harry paused one more time before timidly taking a bite.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey,I'm back! Some stuff happened recently(not bad stuff,just a lot of things)and so I had to take a longer break then I would've liked on this story. My schedule look pretty regular from now one though,so hopefully this will be the last major break from posting._

The flavour was unlike any Harry had ever tasted. Words failed him so he just took another bite.

"Y'a like it?" Ron asked,his mouth full of chocolate.

"Mhmm." Harry mumbled."When do you suppose we'll be at Hogwarts?"

"Any time now." Draco cut in. "We really should put on our robes."

"Sure," Harry walked over to the bin above Draco's bench,reaching in and opening his trunk. He grabbed his robes and turned to see Ron's face of dread.

"Are those your robes?" Ron gulped,quickly shoving the lid back onto his chocolate frog container.

"What's wrong Weasley?" Draco sneered "Family couldn't afford robes?"

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron shot back. "And actually they did buy robes." He pulled a crinkled pile of black fabric out of his trunk,holding it up to show the,only slightly tattered,robe. Upon first glance it seemed completely normal. However when ron threw the garment over his head it became obvious that the robe was about 5 sizes too big.

Ron's face flushed as he looked down at the piles of fabric at his ankles. Draco snickered but stopped when he saw Harry's warning to stop.

"They're not that bad,honest." Harry smiled weakly as Ron turned around revealing an almost train-like amount of fabric.

"It's pretty bad." Draco corrected.

Harry gave him another look that said _stop talking before you say something that will end with you wanting to kill each other again._

Draco gave him an innocent look,as if it was absurd Harry even thought he would say something.

"Where are your robes Draco?" Harry asked,trying to end the awkward silence.

"Here." Draco reached into the bin right beside Harry's,opening his trunk to reveal sleek black robes.

Ron made a small whimper. "Fred and George got new robes. Why am I always the one who seems to get the short stick."

"They're not _that_ bad." Harry tried to assure him.

"You'll be the height of fashion." Malfoy smirked as he slipped his robes over his head.

Ron's face flushed and he quickly tugged his robes over his head and shoved it back into his trunk.

"I'm not wearing that." He muttered,slamming his trunk closed.

"Well you might want to rethink that." Draco said,pointing out the window. "Because we're here."

Harry and Ron raced to the window where they could see the large tired castle of Hogwarts.

"It's even bigger than I ever thought." Ron muttered,nervously. "I'm going to get lost whenever I go anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"You'll be fine." Harry assured Ron, who suddenly looked petrified. "The castle can't be that bad right?"

Ron nodded hesitantly.

"What if it is though?" A small voice spoke up from behind them. Harry and Ron turned to see Draco coloured a bright red. He seemed to not believe he had said those thoughts out loud.

Harry walked back to the bench and sat next to Draco, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco turned away but Harry caught a fleeting look of his tear stained face.

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but Harry shook his head. He had only known Draco for a short time but something told him that what he needed was to feel like no one was watching him in his moment of weakness.

Harry took his hand off of Draco's shoulder and turned away, make quiet small talk with Ron. Draco cried silently for a few moments longer before finally taking a deep breath.

"Are you not nervous?" Draco's voice cracked as he addressed the two other boys.

"Oh beyond belief." Harry assured Draco, elbowing Ron who seemed to be on the verge of laughing at Draco's state.

"Me too." Ron coughed, giving Harry a dirty look while clutching his stomach.

Draco didn't seem swayed by Ron's reply but Harry's seemed to make him feel slightly

"You don't know what will happen when we get there," Harry sighed, wishing he could offer better advice, "but you do have one thing to be sure about. You have friends."

Harry gestured to himself and Ron,who seemed to be unsure about that statement.

"And we'll be here for you."

Draco gave a small smile The first smile that seemed genuine and not a smirk in disguise.

He walked over to the window, looking out at the castle . Harry and Ron walked over and looked out from behind him at the fast approaching castle.

The fast approaching offer of a new life.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _So it's been a while. I wanted to give some closure to the story that I had been so passionate about during the summer. I started this story with the sole purpose of curing my boredom during the hot summer months and had no intention of people liking it. Not to sound cliche but I was amazed when people started commenting, saying they actually liked my really dumb story that had been floating around my head for years. I wish I could continue this story but now with school and other things going on, updating the story just isn't easy to fit in. Not to mention I've kind-of gotten bored with this concept. I don't know why but inspiration just leaves me whenever I tried to sit down and write before. Maybe I'll start another story, maybe I won't. It's really hard to tell right now but I'd just like to thank everyone who read my story and those who commented. They really made my day. :D_


End file.
